


Leonardo Dicaprio

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: Allison’s Wedding [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Luther Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Sad Vanya Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Soft Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, allison’s wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: The three siblings sat in awkward silence in the luxurious outside area of the hotel. Luther had to have a hold of Klaus’ arm, as he kept attempting to bolt away. This unfortunately meant they had to sit next to one another. They both were purposefully not looking at each other’s directions. Vanya was sat on another bench to their side, looking down uncomfortably at her feet. Luther didn’t know anything about fashion, but even for him it was jarring to see Vanya in heels and a dress.Or - Luther tries to make sure Allison’s wedding goes without a hitch, as he tries to calm a nervous Vanya & stop Klaus from wandering off.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Allison’s Wedding [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904155
Kudos: 70





	Leonardo Dicaprio

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read on its own but the 4th one shot of the Allison’s Wedding series will offer more context.

You would’ve thought it were _Luther’s_ , wedding the way he was pacing around the halls of the hotel. He just wanted everything to be perfect for Allison. She deserved that much. Her maid of honor had shooed him away when he’d been pestering her about the itinerary. _”This isn’t a mission.”_ she’d groaned as she marched away. It felt like a mission. In fact, Luther was more nervous for the wedding than he was for missions. He had superpowers, but he couldn’t force the wedding to go seamlessly. Apparently Diego had gone to check on Allison, which Luther thought was moronic. They’d never been close, he was probably just doing it to mess with Luther. Glancing at his wristwatch, Luther pursed his lips with anxiety. It was getting closer to the ceremony. 

It was tempting to go and intimidate Patrick, tell him he’d better not hurt Allison... but Luther regretfully decided it wasn’t his place. It hadn’t been his place for years. His youngest (but not really) remaining siblings were apparently getting ready together. Luther felt sorry for Vanya, being stuck with Klaus. He felt maybe he should go check on them, make sure his brother wasn’t causing mayhem. He wasn’t going to let Klaus kick up a fuss, distract people from Allison’s big day. Luther began pacing towards the room he had earlier been told they were in. He wasn’t sure what he was actually going to say or do once he got there. Luther knew he would just end up standing there awkwardly like an idiot. He never knew what to say, he’d never been all that adept at socialising, but since his siblings had left the academy and he’d grown isolated... he was atrocious.

Approaching their room, Luther cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to prepare himself. As he turned into their doorway, Klaus walked straight into him. He tried to shuffle past Luther, but Luther purposefully shuffled in the same direction. “Where are you going?” he grunted with a frown. Klaus looked off to his side shiftily. “I’m... hungry?” he replied in a pitch too high to be truthful. Luther sighed and looked up to the ceiling. His brother was clearly high, and he had no intention of letting him get higher. Luther peered around the doorframe, glancing in to see his sister. She looked quite tearful, which made Luther open his mouth nervously. “I-“ he stuttered, sticking his arm out to grab Klaus as he tried to slip away “are you okay?” he mumbled down to Vanya. She offered a glum nod. “Just nervous...” she whispered, picking at her blue nail polish. That made sense, she had always been prone to nerves. She’d been on anti-anxiety medication since they were small children. He desperately wanted to comfort her, but wasn’t quite sure how. “Do you... want to get some air?” he suggested, sounding terribly unsure. Luther knew fresh air helped him relax, maybe that was one of the few things they shared. Vanya nodded once again, smiling sheepishly. 

—

The three siblings sat in awkward silence in the luxurious outside area of the hotel. Luther had to have a hold of Klaus’ arm, as he kept attempting to bolt away. This unfortunately meant they had to sit next to one another. They both were purposefully not looking at each other’s directions. Vanya was sat on another bench to their side, looking down uncomfortably at her feet. Luther didn’t know anything about fashion, but even for him it was jarring to see Vanya in heels and a dress. “This has been _so touching_ ,” Klaus dramatically announced, throwing a hand to his chest “but I have a busy dia-“ Luther yanked Klaus back down as he shot up from his seat. He pouted and stomped his foot like a child. “Let me live!” Klaus whined, throwing his head back pitifully. Luther huffed with irritation, turning his head the opposite direction. 

Vanya caught Luther’s eye and gave a halfhearted grin. “Your suit looks gr-“ she began to gently compliment him, but Klaus suddenly clapped his hands giddily. Vanya hastily looked back down to her pedicure, frowning dejectedly. Luther wasn’t sure if it was a pedicure or a manicure... they were her nails regardless. “That’s Leonardo Dicaprio!” Klaus yelped animatedly, attempting to struggle away from Luther’s grip to jump up from his seat. Vanya and Luther followed Klaus’ gaze to across the crowded decking. “Never mind, just a waiter.” Klaus sighed with disappointment, abruptly stopping his struggle to flee. Luther turned to glare at his brother, irritated that he could be so easily excited - and _stupid_. He wished he could hand him off to Diego, make him deal with his nonsense. Klaus tilted his head to the side, squinting over to the waiter in question. He hummed to himself in contemplation. “Close enough.” he shrugged, once again jumping up from his seat. Luther just let him go, he was sick of babysitting. At least he could watch and make sure he didn’t run off. He had no idea what _”close enough”_ meant in that context, close enough for what?

Now he and Vanya were all alone, silence fell once again. They didn’t have a thing to talk about, they never had. The distance between their numbers signified the distance between them as people. They were polar opposites, in stature and being. “I was going to say your suit looks great...” Vanya shyly stated, briefly glancing up from her nails to gently beam at him. Luther felt himself go still, unsure how to respond to a compliment. He didn’t get compliments. How would he even reply? “You too.” he mumbled, instantly feeling like an absolute idiot. “Not-“ he winced to himself “not that you’re wearing a suit.” he murmured with embarrassment. Luther felt the blood rushing to his cheeks with his growing humiliation. Vanya stifled a giggle, though he didn’t think she was laughing _at_ him. Luther smirked too, feeling the redness slightly fading from his cheeks.

Perhaps Luther had been wrong, he thought. Maybe he and Vanya weren’t quite so disimilar after all. Their silence was drowned out by the nattering surrounding them, the other guests preparing for the ceremony. Luther shuffled in his seat nervously, feeling on edge that Allison’s wedding was growing so close. He hoped things would go smoothly, that she could get the big day she’d always dreamed of. She used to put a pillowcase over her head and pretend it was a veil, mom had to confiscate them several times... dad had said Allison was having prohibited fun. Luther understood, they needed to be ready for missions at a moments notice. Allison could rumor many things, but it was imposible for her to ensure things went without a hitch today. Luther would have to look out for her, be Number One. He could keep things under control for her. As he smirked gently to Vanya, and she bashfully smiled back - Luther realised they were both utterly terrible with socialising, which was oddly comforting. At least he wasn’t alone in that, not like when he’s isolated in the lonely halls of the academy... When Luther looked from Vanya across to Klaus - he and the waiter were gone. Luther groaned, closing his eyes with despair.


End file.
